Alone Today
by Theaterkidd16
Summary: Anne is upset when she hears she can't go into town with Marilla and Matthew, but what happens when Gilbert shows up at her door? Now, the pair are home alone at Green Gables. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Anne with an E fanfiction:

Alone today

Chapter 1

It was a delightful day to go out into town. At least that's what Marilla and Matthew thought. And when they told Anne, she was delighted to spend a day at the marketplace. Until she heard she wasn't going, that is.

"But Marilla! It's such a beautiful day! Far too beautiful to be cooped up inside the house. I haven't been anywhere in ages, let alone into town."

"Yes Anne, but you need to Finish your chores that seemed to escape you yesterday." Marilla chastised.

"I didn't finish only because I was emotionally invested in this extraordinary book," Anne explained, "How can you expect me to clean when such pressing matters were at hand?"

"I expected you to because that's your job," Marilla said, "You are staying here and there that's final."

Anne couldn't help but let a sign fall out of her mouth. It had been weeks since she went anywhere but Green Gables or school. Not that she didn't love those places, but a girl needed some variety. And this was her chance to leave for the day! If she had known about this trip she would have finished her chores yesterday.

"So," Marilla began, "We'll be off then. I made you a list if what you need to finish from yesterday along with your chores for today. Now, Matthew and I will be gone for a long while, it's a long way into town, so we will be back very late tonight or possibly early tomorrow morning," Marilla started to walk about her home, Anne following behind, "It is still early so finish your chores and then you can do what you please. Since I don't trust you with the stove, i'll have Rachel bring you some dinner." Marilla stepped to the door and shouted for Matthew.

Matthew stepped up to the door, putting his hat on his head and his coat on.

Marilla continued with her instructions, but Anne was only half listening. It was so difficult to miss out on a trip to town. All she wanted to do was go with them.

"Okay, Anne. We are leaving now. Do be careful and please finish your chores." Marilla stepped out the door.

Anne sighed again, this time to be met with a hug from Matthew. " I'll bring you something." He said in his awkward way.

Anne gave him a half smile and watched him step out the door. She bounded over to the window, watching Marilla and Matthew get into the cart and rode away. The picture was nice. Two people being pulled by horse as the sun rises behind them. But reality had to set in some time. With all the work she had to do, it would be beneficial to just get it over with. So Anne attended to her chores, collecting eggs, getting water. This was going to be a long day.

By the time Anne had finished her chores, it was close to noon. The sun was high in the sky.

"Well," Anne said to herself, "Might as well get something to eat." But just as she entered the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

Anne walked to the door and swung it open. To her surprise Gilbert Blythe was standing there.

Anne and Gilbert had been spending a lot of time together lately. It had been a month since the Miss Stacey incident and ever since they'd talked more and more about trivial things. Deepening their friendship. Although, Anne had felt odd things toward Gilbert. Shed convinced Marilla (And Herself) that there was nothing romantic going on at all between them. Even so, Marilla was skeptical. She'd seen the way Gilbert looked at Anne. Even if Anne felt nothing romantically towards Gilbert, he definitely felt something towards Anne.

"Oh, Gilbert. Hello!" Anne greeted.

"Hi," Gilbert tossed a curl away from his eyes, "I came to bring you something."

"Why don't you come in?" Anne stepped aside, letting Gilbert walk through the door.

They walked to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Anne watched in surprise as Gilbert pulled out a chair for her. The gesture caused her heart to leap into her throat.

Thankfully, Anne regained an air of composure for once. "Thank you." She said as she sat on the chair. _Now _she admitted to herself _now this seems romantical. _

Gilbert reached into the satchel he was carrying and pulled out a small bottle with what looked like herbs floating inside. "Bash always buys too much at the market." He handed the small capsule to Anne.

"Thank you." Anne replied, although she had no idea what this herb was.

"It's Thyme." Gilbert said, seeing the look of confusion Anne had on her face.

"Oh." Anne said.

The interaction seemed like it should have ended by now, but neither Anne nor Gilbert stood or said anything (Which was odd considering both of them always had something to say.) The pair just looked into each others eyes, not daring to look away.

"Ok," Gilbert began, "I'd be lying if I said that I came here just to give you the Thyme."

"Oh?" That's all Anne could say apparently. There was a look in Gilbert's eyes. A small smirk on his lips. Anne had noticed before that Gilbert was handsome, but she had never been so aware of it until now. She couldn't help but think about how she looked. Although, she learned her lesson when she dyed her hair.

Suddenly, Gilbert's small smile faded into a look of seriousness. It wasn't drab or boring, but intense. His eyes were implanted on Anne's and, even though it was somewhat awkward, Anne couldn't look away. Gilbert sat up straight and slightly leaned in towards Anne.

"Anne, I think I'm in love with you."

Anne gasped. The words replaying over and over in her mind. _In love. In love. With me. _This couldn't be right. She'd heard him wrong. _In love. _No. He said those words.

Gilbert continued, "I didn't realize until i had left last summer. I was on that ship, my mind wandering. I had told Bash about you. How i called you carrots," he chuckled, "Then i got your letter...but i wasn't thinking about the gold. No, I was thinking about how you thought to send me the letter. You."

Anne was utterly speechless. She had never fathomed that anyone could love her. Everyone said that she talked too much and that her hair was red and that her freckles were too prominent. She was too dramatic and her imagination too wild.

But maybe that's why he loved her.

"Gilbert, I…"

He chuckled again, "Have I rendered you speechless for once in your life?" Even though he was smiling, Gilberts eyes never faltered. His intense stare burned into Anne, but she refused to look away. It took all of Anne's strength to keep her eyes locked on his. That's why she didn't notice when Gilbert started to lean closer to her. And she didn't notice until his lips were centimeters away from hers. Their eyes stayed glued to each others until finally, their lips touched. Anne gave up on keeping eye contact, she hesitated for a second, before kissing Gilbert back. They stayed like that, kissing for a minute. Eventually, Gilbert's hands reached for her hips.

Anne gasped at the contact and Gilbert immediately separated from her. He finally looked sincere as he realized what he did.

"Anne. I'm sorry, did I…" Gilbert looked at Anne. No doubt her face was flushed pink. But a smile was hinting at her eyes. Her lips quirked up and she quickly leaned back into Gilbert's touch.

This time it was Gilbert's turn to be surprised. Never did he think that Anne would accept him. Gilbert very delicately moved his hands again, this time, cupping Anne's face with one hand, and putting the other on her waist. She leaned into his hands, this gesture more intimate that the first, and they stay there, in the kitchen, embracing and kissing each other.

Gilbert loved this. Anne, kissing her, just being next to her. He always found her presence calming, despite her high energy. This was not how he thought his confession would go. He though quite the opposite actually. But this was perfection. Anne. Anne Shirley Cuthbert. A thought flashed through his mind and he reluctantly stopped the kiss.

"Anne, I hate to stop this, but… where are the Cuthberts?"

Anne chuckled, her voice slightly husky. "They're out to town until tomorrow morning."

"Oh." _oh! _Gilbert realized what this meant. They had Green Gables to themselves. For hours.

Gilbert quickly scooped Anne up into his arms. She gasped a bit, obviously not expecting this turn of events. Holding her bridal style, Gilbert carried Anne up the stairs and to her room. He didn't expect that anything would happen between them, but it was nice being in a more private and comfortable area.

After setting Anne down on the bed, Gilbert quickly closed the door.

"I just thought you'd want to be in a more comfortable place." he explained.

"Yes, but considering the circumstances, I didn't really care." Anne replied.

Gilbert instantly sat on the bed and started to kiss Anne. She kissed him back immediately. Oh it was exhilarating having somebody to love. Having somebody to hold. Anne wanted to feel him. To see him. To be close to him.

Sitting up, Anne moved her legs around Gilberts waist, straddling him. Gilbert wasn't complaining. Their lips locked closer together and Gilbert prodded a tongue at Anne's lips. She parted them, allowing Gilbert to slip in. _God the sensation! _ Anne was filled with arousal. Little did she know that Gilbert was extremely aroused as well. Just as their kiss was becoming more and more passionate, there was a sharp knock at the door.

The pair parted, and sat up, completely in shock. They were both frozen for a minute. The knock sounded again. This time Anne lept into action.

"Stay here!" She commanded, "I'll be back in a minute." As she left the room, Gilbert couldn't help but think of the situation he put himself in.

Back downstairs, Anne quickly opened the door to find Mrs. Lynde waiting impatiently. Anne was filled with dread because she instantly knew this would take longer than she wanted. Rachel invited herself in and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Hello Anne, I thought I might drop off dinner a bit early because i didn't know when you'd be hungry." she set a basket of food down on the table and sat herself down at a chair.

"Thank you." Anne replied, hoping this interaction was at an end.

"You're very welcome," Rachel hesitated, she was going to say something. "Well anyway before walking here I thought I saw Gilbert Blythe pay you a visit. Is he still here?"

Anne lost her breath. Mrs. Lynde knew?! "Ummm, yes. Gilbert is right upstairs."

Mrs, Lynde raised her eyebrows, no doubt thinking about the inappropriate things that could happen with two teenagers in a empty house. Ironically these things had just been happening. "Well I never! Having a boy and a girl alone in an unsupervised house. You should know better Anne!"

" Oh Mrs. Lynde, you are mistaken. Gilbert just came over to return a book he borrowed. I was planning on giving him another one, but you know me. I lost it and was looking for it." Anne's lie wasn't perfect, not even that good, but it should fool Rachel easily.

"Oh," Rachel began, "That explains it. Well. Well, well, well. I've made a fool of myself haven't I?"

"It's no trouble Mrs. Lynde. I thank you for the concern."

"Oh it's no trouble," Rachel stood up and walked to the door.

Anne walked along beside her. _Wait! What if Gilbert leaves late and Mrs Lynde sees him?! _"Thank you for dinner. I might have Gilbert join me, there's so much food."

Rachel stepped out the door. "It's no trouble. But please, be responsible Anne. I'll be checking in on you later." Anne tried to hide her wince as she waved goodbye to Rachel. Once she had walked a fair amount away from the house, Anne ran upstairs and too her room

Gilbert was standing at the window, looking out at the road. He waved to someone, probably Mrs. Lynde, maybe Jerry. He was so handsome. Tall and lean, but muscular from work, long black hair. Anne was confounded that someone as perfect as him could end up with her.

Gilbert turned to face her, "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said.

They took a step towards each other and kissed. Slowly, passionately. Pure bliss.

"What took you so long?" Gilbert teased.

Anne sighed, "Dropping off some dinner for me. Well, us."

Gilbert's eyes widened, "She saw us…"

Anne laughed, "No, she didn't see us kissing, she did see you walk here though. I had to make up some lie about you borrowing a book so she wouldn't assume anything."

Gilbert let out a worried breath, "Thank God. Who knows what would have happened if she saw us." Gilbert gave Anne a quick kiss on the lips before laying her back onto the bed.

Anne lay under him and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. Gilbert gave her a strong kiss on the lips before moving his lips to lay a line of kisses on her jaw, and then on her neck. Anne moaned at the feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin. She looped her fingers through his hair. This was heaven, pure heaven.

The clock chimed. What? 4 o'clock already? They'd been kissing and talking for hours.

Gilbert stopped abruptly. "What time is it?"

"4 o'clock." Anne answered.

"Damn it," Gilbert said, lifting himself off Anne.

"What is it?" Anne asked.

"Bash and Mary want me back for supper at 5." Gilbert explained, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't expecting that to happen either."

They stared at each other for a moment. Gilbert looked amazing. His hair was in slight disarray and the top two buttons of his short had come loose somehow. Seeing him without his clean cut style made Anne somewhat proud. She had done that to him.

"Gilbert, come here. Your hair's all messed up."

Gilbert walked over to Anne. She reached up and combed through his curls with her fingers. It wasn't anywhere close to how neat it was before, but it was an improvement. If he had just walked out, it would be obvious what happened. Anne didn't want to think about how her hair looked right now. Anne stepped closer to Gilbert and buttoned up his shirt. Giober found this gesture incredibly appealing. It was intimate and he could see all of her.

Gilbert didn't want to leave. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He didn't want to stop touching her. He didn't want her to stop touching him. But he had to leave…

Gilbert tipped his head down and kissed Anne. This kiss was different now. It felt more sincere, more sweet, like the were lovers.

Were they lovers?

"Ok, i should leave," Gilbert kissed Anne on the forehead and started to exit the room, but he couldn't leave without knowing. "Can i come back tomorrow?" He asked.

Anne seemed blind sighted, "Matthew and Marilla will be back then."

Gilbert stepped closer, "I don't care, i just have to know that i'll see you again soon. We can go for a walk."

Anne smiled and pecked hike on the lips, "Okay. See you tomorrow then."

Gilbert started to leave again, "Oh and Anne…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Anne smiled, "I love you too."

And she meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Gilbert stepped into his house, out of the cold. Of course, he wasn't cold. It had been over half an hour since his rendezvous with Anne and Gilbert still felt hot. Never did he think that Anne would accept him, let alone start kissing him on the spot. The whole situation was exhilarating and overwhelming. It was delightful...he couldn't wait to see her again. Gilbert closed the door and leaned back on it. Ever since leaving her house, he couldn't think of anything but Anne. Slowly, Gilbert slid down the door and landed on the ground, lost in thought.

"Ah, he's back!" Bash entered from the kitchen in his sing song manner, "I Picked up some crab at the market, maybe we can have it with some sal-" He stopped. "Blythe what's going on with you?

Gilbert sighed happily and smiled up at Bash. "It's nothing."

Bash chuckled, "It's nothing? Nothing doesn't make you smile like a dumb dog." He grabbed Gilbert's arms and pulled him up to his feet.

"It's Anne." Gilbert admitted.

Bash smiled slyly, "Ah. So that's what's got into you. What did she say that got you all in a twist?"

Gilbert took off his coat and walked to the kitchen. "Well, it's not what she said exactly…"

Bash laughed again before realizing what Gilbert had said. "Blythe,do you mean what I believe you're sayin'?".

Gilbert cursed himself. Saying too much, to Sebastian of all people! What was he thinking? Adults were always so quick to assume relations, especially between young people. And of course he had to go and say something. Even if it was Bash who found out first. Gilbert was planning on telling him what happened with Anne, but not in this way!

"Okay, look," Gilbert explained, "I went over to Green Gables to give the Cuthbert's the extra thyme we had, but the Cuthberts are out for the day. Anne was the only one there."

Bash flashed him a knowing look. "Blythe, what happened?"

"We just...kissed a time or two," Bash quirked an eyebrow, "or three or four times."

There. The cat was out of the bag. He had kissed Anne. And he somehow fell irrevocably deeper in love.

"What were you thinking?!" Bash said, his accent rolling off his tongue, "Did anything else happen?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "No. I am going on a walk with her tomorrow, though."

Bash pointed a finger at him. The gesture was oddly parental, "You best be a respectful young man. No friend 'a mine going around kissin' girls and the like."

Gilbert stopped moving about the house and stood to face Bash. He looked him in the eye, holding a stare. Almost like the gaze he gave Anne earlier, but this was less meaningful and more serious. Bash seemed almost frightened by Gilbert's icy stare.

"Bash, I would never do anything to hurt Anne. I...I think. No. I know that I'm in love with her."

The room was silent for a long minute. Still, Gilbert held his stare, he was starting to believe it was one of his many talents. Bash looked at him, maybe even more seriously than Gilbert looked at him.

"Blythe...i'm only going to say this once. Love is a tricky thing, don't try to complicate things. If Anne loves you too, that's all that should be to it. "

Gilbert smiled at him. Sebastian roped him into a hug and a playful punch on the shoulder. "Who woulda' thought? Blythe, saying his true feelings!" Bash gave a hearty laugh, "Maybe you are turning into a man."

Hello there! Quick author's note because there wasn't one in the first chapter. Okay, i know this chapter was short, but it was super fun to write. It was also a super quick update today because i wanted to get this show on the road! I'm hoping to update every wednesday, but that might change later on.

So, about the story. I really wanted to write about Anne and Gilbert from **Anne With an E ** because it is one of my favorite shows and also, who are we kidding, Gilbert is pretty hot. This story takes place right after the end of season 2. I know the show is getting another season now, but at the time of writing the first chapter, I did not know that yet.

Last, but not least, this is my first story (and anything) that I've ever published! Im super excited to start my journey in writing, even if it is only fanfiction that I type on my phone. I definitely think that throughout this story my writing will improve exponentially. (AND MY FRIGGING SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! I just noticed how many mistakes were in the first chapter.)

So thank you for reading! I'll see you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anne woke up the next morning with a mixture of confusion and delight. _What happened yesterday? Why did it happen? Why am I so nervous for our walk today? _Yesterday seemed like a dream. An amazing dream. Anne sighed and hopped out of bed. She quickly got dressed and bounded down the stairs to see if Marilla and Matthew were home. To her surprise, they weren't. They must be running late.

Anne, being the nice girl she was, decided to start her chores. Marilla would be ecstatic when she came home to see a clean and happy house. So Anne spent a few hours cleaning and cooking. She hadn't realized how late she'd woken up until she heard the clock chime. It was already 10 o'clock. Where was Marilla and Matthew? They should be home by now.

Anne heard a knock at the door. _Is Gilbert here already? _She walked over to the door and opened it to find Rachel Lynde...again. Anne was both relieved and disappointed to not see Gilbert standing in front of her.

"Hello Mrs. Lynde," Anne greeted.

"Why hello Anne, just came over to check on you. Marilla and Matthew have not returned?" Rachel invited herself inside and sat down at the table.

"No, I think they're running late. Maybe they decided to stay in town another day?" Anne sat down in front of her, "Maybe they had a carriage issue?"

"Oh," Rachel began, "Well, I'd be delighted to stay with you here until the return."

Anne's eyes widened, a whole day with Rachel Lynde. "Oh, no Mrs. Lynde. I'd hate to intrude."

Rachel smiled, "Oh it's no trouble dear. Marilla and Matthew can't be too far away, why don't you go check out the window?"

Anne got up, not seeing how checking the window this minute would do anything helpful. Looking out onto the field and the barn, Anne thought about how beautiful of a day its was and how delightful her walk with gilbert would be. In fact, she could see him. The way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he walked down the path leading to Green Gables. Wait. No. No no no no no!

Gilbert was walking towards Green Gables.

Anne called out, "Mrs. Lynde, I just remembered that I need to fetch the eggs. It will only take me a minute, I'll be right back!" Without hearing a reply from Rachel, Anne slipped out the door and ran swiftly to Gilbert, who was closer to the house than Anne would have liked.

"Hello," Gilbert pulled Anne into a swift little kiss on the lips, "I was thinking about our walk all night. I barely got any sleep."

For a moment Anne forgot that Mrs. Lynde was inside and kissed him back, that was before she regained an inch of common sense. "Gilbert, Mrs. Lynde is inside and I need you to hide somewhere so that se doesn't see us and start spreading horrible, inappropriate rumors about the two of us!"

Gilbert was silent for a moment, and then he laughed, "Is this you playing a trick on me?"

Anne groaned, "Just, go into the barn and stay quiet! I'll come and get you when it manage to get Mrs. Lynde out of the house." Anne twirled Gilbert in the direction of the barn and hiked her way back to the kitchen.

Mrs. Lynde was waiting not-so-patiently at the kitchen table when Anne walked back inside.

"Well, that took an awfully long time," Rachel looked down at Anne's empty hands, "And where are the eggs?"

Anne froze, _how oh how could i have forgotten about the eggs? _"Oh, I remembered that I got the eggs yesterday and we have plenty." Not a great excuse by any means, but this Gilbert thing had Anne off her guard.

"Oh. Well." The two sat in silence for a long while before Anne had had enough of waiting. She wanted to go on her walk. She wanted to be with Gilbert.

"Mrs. Lynde, you really don't need to stay. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit with me. Also, I was really hoping to show Marilla that I can be home alone and not mess anything up. I did all my chores and I want to make Marilla and Matthew proud." Now that was partly true. It was a rare occasion that Anne didn't break something or do something wrong while Marilla was out of the house.

"I told you child, It's really no trouble to stay...oh, but I do have to get dinner started very soon. I's best be off."

Meanwhile, Gilbert sat in the barn alone. What was he getting himself into?All for a girl. But that girl was Anne.

It was cold inside the barn. Spring was on its way, but it was hardly warm enough for anything less than a coat and boots and needless to say, Gilbert was shivering.

Suddenly, Gilbert heard footsteps coming up the ladder. Anne must be finished talking with Mrs. Lynde.

"Anne I was wondering when you'd be back. It's freezing up here-" Gilbert trailed of when he realized that it wasn't Anne who had come up the ladder.

"Hello." Gilbert smiled awkwardly. Why did he have to shoot off his big mouth assuming it was Anne coming up the ladder?

"Hello," It was a boy about his age, french accent rolling off his tongue. He looked familiar, "What are you doing here?"

Blunt. "Oh, I'm uh, waiting for Anne," Gilbert stood, "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Blythe."

"I know you, " the boy picked up a pitch fork and started to work with the hay, " You are one of Anne's friends, no?"

Friend huh? If only he knew. "Oh, yes. Anne and I are good friends." Gilbert couldn't help but let a chuckle grace his lips.

The boy smirked, "You are more than friends, no?"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, his mouth frozen in a silent . "How did...why did...what?" Gilbert was at a loss for words.

"I saw the way you looked at her that day in town."

From town! That's where he knew this boy from. "You were that boy with Anne!"

"Jerry."

"Yes! I remember you now!" Gilbert smiled at the memory. It was odd seeing Anne exiting a pawn shop, but then again, he saw her in the weirdest places.

Jerry stopped shoveling his hay and stood face to face with Gilbert, " Just so you know, Anne is great girl. You better not hurt her."

Gilbert was skeptical of Jerry's intentions. "Are you sure you just don't want me to stay away from Anne? Because the way you're putting it makes it seem that you are...interested in her."

Jerry's eyes widened and he laughed, "Oh, no! Anne is just important to me as a friend." He picked up his pitchfork again, "I fully trust that you'll be kind to her, but know that I'm here if you do anything wrong."

Gilbert smiled and walked over to Jerry, "Thank you for the justification."

Suddenly a voice echoed from down the ladder. "Gilbert! I'm ready to go on our walk," She looked up, pushing a piece of ginger hair behind her ear, "Oh. Hello Jerry!"

Jerry smiled, "Hello Anne. This bo has come to see you."

"Oh, yes. We're going on a walk. Isn't it such a lovely day." She walked over to gilbert and looped an arm through his, "Well, we'll be off. Bye Jerry!"

"Au revoir."

Hello people of ! Just a quick update to say that I will be permanently moving this FanFic to Archive of our own. Currently it's just easier for me to update constantly over there and the interface is simpler. In the future I may update here again, but it's just not convenient to update on two different websites.

Alone Today is still free to read on Archive of our own and I will still be updating there every wednesday. Please read over there to see how the story progresses.


End file.
